Fragments de Destinée
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Une rentrée banale au lycée Pandora qui se transforme en un mystère qui va lier le passé, le présent et le futur d'une poignée d'élèves. Inutile de fuir la boucle infernale du temps, on n'échappe pas à son destin ni à ses cauchemars les plus sombres. L'unique solution : se serrer les coudes. ANCIENNEMENT NOMMÉE "Mon lycée presque parfait". Scénario modifié (tous les genres présents
1. Acceuil à Pandora

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Jun Mochizuki. Sauf Elena, Thalia, leurs parents, les autres élèves gentils qui suivront nos héros et les cancres.

Annonce : Bonjour à tous et à toutes =D. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette fic. Je tiens juste à préciser que je vais essayer de calquer au maximum sur les personnalités de nos héros, qu'une grosse partie des bêtises a été vécu par votre auteur du moment et que ma personnalité va sur Elena et celle de Thalia va pour une amie que je salue : Ma petite Vavouille, mon petit papi je t'aime =D (si tu lis cette fic, tu ne te reconnaîtra pas toujours mais bon c'est moi l'auteur hein ? Tu me connais xD).

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne cherche en aucun cas à copier les deux fics parfaites que sont "Le lycée Pandora" de Elliot the best et "HighSchool Pandora" de Laplumedu57 (que je n'ai toujours pas fini de lire au passage).

Résumé : Deux jeunes filles, un lycée, des fous, quoi de plus génial comme scolarité. A vous de le découvrir. Bienvenue au Lycée Pandora.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 1: Accueil à Pandora.

Alors c'est ça le fameux Lycée Pandora ? Une grande bâtisse blanche avec un portail noir ornait de doré sur lequel une banderole fêtarde été accrochée. Dessus on pouvait lire « Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux hihihoho! ». Cet édifice été dirigé par une certaine Sheryl Rainsworth, une vieille femme en fauteuil roulant. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'aucun élève, cancres ou premiers de la classe, n'osaient se moquer de son handicap tant elle été respectée et aimée.

C'est devant ce bâtiment qu'Elena Filterwith et Thalia Cassaltray, deux amies inséparables, attendaient impatiemment que le portail d'ébène s'ouvre. Elles avaient toutes les deux réussis les examens d'entrée et lors du verdict, la joie les avaient envahi quand elles avaient appris qu'elles étaient admises.

-Je suis trop contente ! J'espère que cette année se passera bien, s'exclama Elena en levant les bras et en manquant d'éborgner Thalia.

-Je me demande comment seront les autres, s'inquiéta Thalia en se poussant de justesse pour éviter la main de son amie qui ne s'excusa même pas.

-Ils ont intérêt à être gentil sinon gare à eux ! Bon il ouvre ce fichu portail ! S'énerva Elena qui n'enviait qu'une chose : rentrer dans le Lycée.

-Mais reste calme, on a l'impression que tu vas littéralement le défoncer à coups de pieds.

-Bonne idée tiens !

Au moment où Elena allait envoyer un coup franc dans le portail, un homme sortit du noir. Elena fit un arrêt sur image en le voyant. Il était beau et jeune. Ses longs cheveux rouges retombaient le long de son dos. Seules deux mèches se démarquaient : l'une se dressait vers le ciel et l'autre prenait la forme d'un carré autour de son œil gauche. Il portait une longue tunique blanche avec des ornements dorés et deux symboles rouges été retracés au bout. Un foulard en froufrou venait conclure le gentleman.

-Vous commencez bien votre année jeune fille, déclara t-il sur un ton sec en sortant un éventail et en commençant à se ventiler avec, dégradation de bien matériel.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, se défendit Elena en rougissant comme une pivoine à ces accusations.

-Que se passe t-il Rufus ? Questionna une douce voix qui paraissait âgée. Tu hausses déjà le ton sur nos nouveaux arrivants.

- Madame Rainsworth, vous ne devez pas vous montrer avant la fête en l'honneur des nouveaux, rétorqua le rouquin en entendant des bruits de moteur provenant de derrière lui. De plus, je reproche à cette jeune fille d'avoir voulu détruire l'entrée.

-C'est l'impatience de la jeunesse mon cher Barma. Si ma mémoire est bien bonne vous étiez exactement pareil à leur âge, je me souviens encore de votre réaction le premier jour, ajouta la directrice en adressant un sourire au rouquin, ce qui le fit rougir. Et je suis également certaine que ces deux jeunes filles seront prometteuses.

-Evidemment madame, se réjouit Elena en mettant ses mains sur les hanches, je m'appelle Elena Filterwith et voici mon amie Thalia Cassaltray. J'allais « dégrader » votre entrée car elle était fermée. Je m'en excuse.

-Vous êtes toute excusée, après tout, moi aussi je suis impatiente de débuter une nouvelle année. J'aurai aimé sauter partout comme vous mais malheureusement comme vous pouvez le constater je ne peux pas. Mon petit Barma, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de leur ouvrir ?

-Mais certainement madame la directrice, sourit le rouquin en ouvrant la porte à la tornade blonde et à son amie.

Les deux adultes les regardèrent un court instant. La tempête portait un jean noir avec un t-shirt blanc avec une chemise à carreaux noirs et blancs. Ses cheveux blonds été noués en queue de cheval. Son amie était brune. Elle portait un pantalon gris avec une chemise et un foulard bleu. Ses cheveux été repliés sous forme d'un chignon.

-Je sens que ça va être une bonne année, déclara madame Rainsworth en partant dans une autre direction suivie par Rufus qui hochait la tête en approuvant ses dires tout en continuant à se ventiler.

Les deux amies arrivèrent dans la grande cours de l'établissement. Elles prirent place sur un banc et attendirent que des élèves arrivent. Leur souhait fut entendu car cinq minutes après, un garçon arriva dans la cours. Il n'était pas très grand et paraissait bien jeune pour un lycéen. Il portait un pantalon vert et un t-shirt blanc superposé d'un gilet noir et d'une cravate rouge. Il avait les cheveux blonds et une grosse mèche était en parallèle avec le reste. Il eut une drôle de réaction en voyant Thalia : il se posta en quatrième vitesse devant elle, sortit une rose de nulle part (ou plutôt du fin fond de sa manche) et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Ravissante demoiselle, nos chemins viennent de se croiser et je sais du plus profond de mon cœur que ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard si je me trouve devant vous. Non c'est une chose bien plus puissante : c'est le destin. Là-dessus le blondinet lui fit un petit clin d'œil d'un dragueur ne sachant pas draguer.

-Mais on ne se connaît même pas et puis la moindre des politesses serait d'abord de se présenter espèce de malpoli ! S'emporta Thalia encore surprise par cette déclaration certes attendrissante mais violente.

Une bourrasque soulevée par la réflexion de Thalia fit tomber toutes les pétales de la rose du jeune garçon au sol. Il été choqué et ressemblé à une carpe avec sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux inexpressif. Sa déception se sentait mais finalement il se redressa et adressa un sourire aux deux nouvelles.

-Où sont mes manières, je m'appelle Oz Bezarius (1) et je suis moi-même nouveau dans cet établissement. Pardonnez ma brusquerie, je me suis laissé emporter par votre beauté.

La jeune fille concernée sentit ses joues rosir à cette réflexion.

-Et moi alors je suis ne suis pas mignonne à regarder ?! Explosa Elena qui empoigna le col du blond.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Se défendit Oz. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser !

-Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe microbe ! Hurla la jeune fille en préparant un coup de poing qui visait le joli minois d'Oz (2).

-Ah non pitié ! Implora l'élève.

-Ce n'est pas que je veuille casser votre ambiance électrique, s'incrusta Thalia avec sa petite voix, mais il me semble que la cour est pleine et que tout le monde vous regarde y compris la personne qui nous a gentiment ouvert tout à l'heure.

En se remémorant son petit accrochage avec le jeune rouquin, Elena lâcha Oz qui fut rattrapé de justesse par Thalia. Son amie fit volte face et vit le jeune homme la toiser sévèrement du regard tout en cachant le reste de son visage dans son éventail. Il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'un bruit de moteur bien connus des deux élèves résonna dans l'enceinte de la cour. Madame Rainsworth arriva et fit son discours de bienvenue. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement précéda son dernier mot, pourtant ce n'était qu'une annonce ordinaire. Mais une sorte d'admiration naissait dans le cœur de chaque nouvel arrivant.

-Et maintenant, nous allons faire les classes puis vous partirez par groupe à travers le Lycée au rythme effréné d'un jeu de piste qui vous mènera dans toutes les classes et vous permettra ainsi à la fois de mieux vous connaître mais également de vous familiariser avec vos professeurs. Là-dessus je laisse la parole à mon fidèle bras droit qui sera également votre surveillant général. Monsieur Barma la parole est à vous.

-Un peu de silence je vous pris, s'exclama le surveillant. Bien pour commencer je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique et chacun ira rejoindre son professeur principal. Je vous pris d'excuser le professeur Xerxes qui n'a pas pu se joindre à nous (allez savoir pourquoi). Par conséquent, je guiderai sa classe à sa salle.

La cour se vidait au fur et à mesure que le rouquin nommait les élèves. Ils ne restaient plus que ceux dont le professeur n'avait pas daigné pointer le bout de son nez.

-Suivez-moi et en silence !

Thalia remarqua avec satisfaction que le jeune Oz était avec elles. Le blondinet était, lui-même de son côté très content, mais il évitait tout de même de poser son regard sur son amie blonde qui elle fixait sauvagement Barma.

-Jeune fille, ne croyais pas un instant que c'est parce que je vous ai dans mon dos que je ne sens pas vos regards noirs sur moi. Je ne suis pas fautif de votre mauvais comportement et je vous conseille donc d'oublier cette histoire. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi vous me haïssait vu que l'on ne se connaît même pas…Enfin pour l'instant, déclara t-il en se retournant et en adressant un sourire sadique à la jeune fille, ce qui lui fit faire un bond de surprise.

-Arrêtez vous me faites peur ! Et puis pourquoi pour l'instant ?

-Vous comprendrez plus tard, dit-il en ouvrant une porte qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute celle de la classe de chimie. Je vais vous laisser, amusez-vous bien avec votre professeur principal et passez une bonne année au sein de notre établissement et venez me voir si vous avez un problème car c'est avec une joie immense que je vous aiderai, s'exclama t-il en claquant la porte.

-Il est bizarre ce type vous ne trouvez pas ? S'inquiéta Oz.

-Oui, il a changé d'émotion comme de chemises, approuva Elena qui le trouvait de plus en plus étrange à son égard.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, je me nomme Thalia et vous ? Questionna la seule du lot qui ne semblait pas déranger par le changement soudain de comportement du surveillant et qui préférait ce faire des amis.

-Je m'appelle Gilbert Nightray et le garçon blond qui parle à cette jeune fille aux cheveux argentés n'est autre que mon frère Vincent. Je suis aussi ravi de te connaître. Vincent viens dire bonjour.

-Salut, ça baigne ? Sourit le dit Vincent.

-Très bien.

-C'est pas tout mais nous sommes dans notre classe depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes et nous n'avons toujours pas rencontré notre professeur principal, remarqua une jeune fille, un peu garçon manqué, avec les yeux violets.

-Tu as raison Alice, accorda le cadet du grand brun. Qu'en penses-tu Echo ? Demanda t-il à l'argentée avec qui il tapait la cosette avant l'interruption de son ô combien vénéré grand frère.

-Il est peut-être sorti boire un café, proposa- t-elle.

Cette réponse arracha un petit rire ironique à Vincent. Notons que plusieurs élèves étaient toujours silencieux en ne prenant pas en compte les cancres qui imaginaient déjà les pires supplices pour leurs enseignants.

-Ohhhhhh une poupée, s'émerveilla Oz en fonçant vers le bureau et en commençant à jouer avec. C'était une poupée bleue, dont les cheveux orange étaient retenus par un nœud bordeaux. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose.

-Je te conseille fortement de la lâcher, lui conseilla une voix qui n'appartenait à aucuns des élèves.

Oz ne prêta pas attention à l'avertissement et continue à jouer avec.

-Si j'étais toi, j'écouterai cette voix sortie de nulle part, déclara un petit brun à lunettes, plus petit qu'Oz.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me fasse, bouda Oz, elle ne va pas me manger.

Un petit Clic ce fit entendre dans la salle. Un autre s'ensuit, puis un troisième. Les élèves cherchèrent la cause du bruit qui devenait un peu effrayant quand ils virent que c'était la tête de la poupée qui valsait de gauche à droite et qui claquait dans tous les sens.

-Dans quelle langue faut-il te dire de me lâcher sale mioche ?! Hurla la poupée en levant la tête vers Oz.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, fut la seule réponse trouvée par le blondinet qui la lâcha immédiatement sur le bureau.

-Fufufufufufu…

Le placard du fond de la classe se mit à remuer de la même manière que la poupée, sauf que ce n'était pas des cliquetis qu'il produisait mais de gros fracas semblable au pas d'un éléphant. Tous les élèves se collèrent au mur en pensant que le placard contenait des produits toxiques qui s'étaient mélangés entre eux et qui allaient tout faire exploser. Qu'elle ne fut par leur surprise en voyant un homme aux cheveux d'argents en jaillir et s'étaler de tout son long. Un hurlement général s'éleva parmi l'assemblée, même Vincent fut un peu surpris et poussa un petit hoquet de surprise.

-Vous pensez qu'il est mort, déclara Elena en tapotant la tête de l'inconnu avec un bâton, il est aussi pale qu'un macchabé. Sans le faire exprès, elle appliqua son bout de bois sur l'œil gauche du « macchabé » et ouvra de grand yeux en voyant sa brindille s'enfoncer. Oh mon Dieu !

-Quoi ? crièrent en cœur les élèves.

-Rien…j'ai du rêvé.

Le cadavre remua, ce qui fit comprendre à la troupe qu'il débordait encore de vie (je dis bien encore xD).

-Bonjour à tous les enfants, déclara t-il d'un ton joyeux comme si il n'était pas sortit d'un placard et qu'il n'avait pas effrayé tout le monde, je suis votre professeur principal Xerxes Break. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette entrée fracassante, pardonnez mon étourderie.

-C'est pas trop tôt que tu arrives pauvre ringard, tonna une voix féminine.

Une jeune fille avec les cheveux roux-violets en robe violette sortie de la masse d'élèves et asséna un violent coup sur le crâne du professeur avec un objet ressemblant vaguement à un éventail en papier géant.

-Tu te rends compte que ça fait des heures que l'on te cherche partout, continua t-elle.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir Sharon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, bava mister Bezarius devant la jolie fille qui venait d'arriver. Il eut droit à un magnifique combo ALICELENA SHOT OF THE DEATH (3) pour ça. Les deux filles se rendirent compte qu'elle avait déjà un point commun, c'est-à-dire, pourrir la vie à Oz. Voici la preuve que même Elena arrivait à se faire des amis. Pour en revenir au teacher et à la pupil en furie, elle avait explosé son arme sur le pauvre crâne du petit Kevin Regn…euh de Xerxes Break qui faisait style de pleurer mais qui en réalité se moquait bien de sa « torture ».

-Bon maintenant on se calme et prenez chacun une place au hasard, je vous placerai plus tard. J'ai la flemme de le faire maintenant. Le professeur Break avait déclaré ses dernières paroles avec un calme de moine tibétain comme si il n'était pas sorti d'un placard, qu'il n'avait pas effrayé tout le monde et qu'il ne s'était pas fais corriger par une beauté fatale (d'après l'avis d'un certain blond gisant encore au milieu de l'allée) de 15 ans, armée d'un truc en papier mâché et qui de surcroit l'avais tutoyé.

Chacun se plaça où bon lui semblait. Etrangement Elena et Thalia n'était pas côte à côte. La blonde squattait avec Alice et la brune avec Oz. Gilbert s'était, à son plus grand regret, retrouvé avec son kiki frère laissant Echo avec la jumelle d'Alice qui elle avait pour non Abyss (4). Le p'tit brun à lunette de tout à l'heure, portant le mignon petit prénom de 3 lettres : Léo, s'était mis à côté d'un grand aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux beige (5) qui méprisait lui aussi le petit blondinet (Oz : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! Moi : Va te coucher 8D) et qui s'était retrouvé affublé du nom d'Elliot.

-Bien sans plus de cérémonie nous allons…

-Excusez nous de notre retard professeur mais notre bus est tombé en rade sur le chemin et nous avons dut continuer à pied, s'exclama une blonde accompagnée d'une fille aux cheveux semblables à ceux d'Echo.

-Ada ! s'écria Oz.

-Zwei ! s'écria Echo.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Questionna le prof un peu larguait par cette intervention féminine.

-Se sont nos sisters, lui apprirent Oz et Echo.

-Je comprends mieux, prenez place ou y a de la place. Bon je recommence et j'espère que vous avez tous vos frères et vos sœurs avec vous sinon vous connaîtrez la souffrance éternelle. Je disais donc, je m'appelle Xerxes Break et je serai votre professeur de physique-chimie et prof principal. Je rappelle que le professeur principal n'est pas le prof sur qui ont vient pleurer quand on a un problème, je ne suis pas le mur des lamentations. Là-dessus laissez-moi-vous montrer mon adorable assistante.

-Assistante ! S'exclamèrent les garçons avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Tout à fait, je vous présente Emilie, jubila l'argenté en tendant fièrement la poupée et en la positionnant sur son épaule gauche.

-Toi je t'ai déjà à l'œil l'épi de maïs, décréta la dite Emilie en pointant Oz du doigt.

-Emilie ne soit pas si vilaine dès le début je te pris. Bien, on m'a demandé de vous donner une carte de l'établissement car oui au début ça parait petit mais même Versailles se fait carotte à côté donc zou mes loufiats. Allez vous dégourdir les papattes, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Sur ce le professeur se ré engouffra dans son armoire suivi de près par Elena, Gilbert et Elliot qui ne trouvèrent le toqué nulle part. Ce placard cachait bien des mystères. Les élèves choisirent de rester dans la classe histoire de refaire un bilan des marmots ici présents.

-Alors si nous récapitulons nous avons : Alice et sa jumelle Abyss, Oz et sa sœur Ada, Gilbert et son frère Vincent, Echo et sa sœur Zwei (putin c'est quoi ces duos de frangins et sisters là ! xD), Thalia et Elena, Léo et mouah, le nain là-bas que si j'ai bien compris son nom c'est Philipe et la naine c'est Lily et après je connais pas les autres.

-Le nain t'emmerde sale blond ! Tempêta Philipe.

-La naine te pisse à la raie connard ! Rouspéta Lily.

-Quelle richesse de vocabulaire, ne put s'empêcher de dire un brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux céruléens. Pour ma part je m'appelle Thierry Berthisias et les trois qui se battent là-bas sont mes amis. Le roux s'appelle Matthias Oclonisia, le blond c'est Lukas Tayorath et le châtain avec les cheveux crépu c'est Andrew Malopeth, un américain. Je connais également ses deux filles, continua t-il en montrant une brune style espagnole répondant au nom de Isabella Meltaria et une blonde comme les blés portant l'appellation de Bridgess Palsocria. Nous sommes tous ravis de faire votre connaissance…J'AI DIT NOUS SOMMES TOUS RAVIS DE FAIRE VOTRE CONNAISSANCE ! Hurla le pauvre Thierry à s'en arracher les cordes vocales afin que ses amis arrêtent de se foutre sur la gueule et portent enfin un petit regard sur le brunet qui leur servait de leader.

-B'jour, se contentèrent de lâcher Matthias et Lukas à l'unisson.

-Hello friends, s'exclama l'américain.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ils sont so cuteeeeeeeee, beuglèrent les deux filles qui se jetèrent sur le quatuor Vincent, Gilbert, Elliot et Léo…enfin c'est surtout le pauvre Léo qui se retrouva écrasé par la masse féminine qui frétillait comme deux fangirls qui se respectent. Il se releva couvert de rouge à lèvre en forme…beh de lèvres. Il s'écroula dans les bras d'Elliot, encore sous le choc de cet assaut.

-ça vous dit de partir avec nous, leur proposa Thalia, toujours envieuse d'avoir des amis à en péter un répertoire de portable.

-Mais certainement, approuva Lukas en envoyant valser Matthias qui souhaitait répondre à sa place.

C'est ainsi que la grosse bande s'élança dans le couloir en direction des salles indiquées sur la carte, laissant en plan les zigotos qui étaient restés et qui s'amusaient à faire les cons. Leurs activités furent stoppées par la vue d'un œil rouge flamboyant, visible à travers l'embrasure de la porte de l'armoire maudite, qui leur arracha un cri de terreur suivi par un fufufufufu diabolique.

XIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXII IXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXII IXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXII IXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXII IXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Voili voila voilou mes bachibouzouk en nougatine =D. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus même si il ne contient presque pas d'humour mais parole de Zexyheart, vous serez satisfait au prochain.

(1). Bezarius…Vessalius…u_u'' je préfère Bezarius.

(2). Non je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui xD au contraire et je ne suis pas violente comme ça mais j'ai eu envie de me faire un kiff.

(3). Je ne sais pas si c'est très anglais mais bon voila (au passage, je me suis bien éclatée à mettre des petits mots anglais xD).

(4). Au début je voulais l'appeler Alyss mais je me suis reportée sur Abyss.

(5). C'est ce que dit internet xD.

Reviview les gens et à la prochaine !

Break :*sors du placard* Reviewez ou vous subirez ma fureur fufufufu.


	2. Profs, anges et démons

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Jun Mochizuki. Sauf Elena, Thalia, leurs parents, les autres élèves gentils qui suivront nos héros (finalement j'ai décidé de ne pas me soucier des cancres car j'ai assez d'OC comme ça xD).

Résumé : Deux jeunes filles, un lycée, des fous, quoi de plus génial comme scolarité. A vous de le découvrir. Bienvenue au Lycée Pandora.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIII

Chapitre 2 : Profs, anges et démons.

La troupe prit la direction des salles dans l'ordre qui leur avait été donné. Pendant ce temps, des liens se formaient au sein de cette magnifique bande.

-Moi j'aime manger de la viande, déclara Alice à Elena et Bridgess.

-Moi j'aime les macarons, confia Elena.

-Moi j'aime le pot-au-feu, avoua Bridgess.

-Moi j'aime quand les filles ferment leur gueules, compléta Andrew.

-Putain t'es con, décréta Elena presque blasée par l'aveu de l'américain.

Les autres discutaient eux aussi de choses qu'ils aimaient, leurs vacances, leurs amis, leurs amours, même si ils sont tous célibataires, et leurs emmerdes.

-Bon avant qu'une bataille entre filles et américain ne débute, où devons-nous nous rendre ? Questionna Thalia avec son éternel pouvoir de niquage d'ambiance avec ses interventions.

-La salle de SVT, dit Gilbert en regardant sur le bout de papier.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que le prof va me plaire, ricana Vincent en jouant avec une paire de ciseaux doré et argenté.

Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une porte, tout ce qui a de plus porte sur cette terre, et l'ouvrirent en poussant la poignée, tout ce qui a de plus poignée sur cette terre. La salle était vaste, les tables part trois avec un évier au bout. Dans les profondeurs de la pièce, il y avait le bureau du professeur surélevé à l'aide d'une estrade en bois. Une espèce de boule brune, de part lesquelles deux oreilles similaires à celle des chats dépassaient, était sereinement posée sur le bureau et semblait être aux pays des rêves.

-Un kiki chat ! S'exclama Abyss en fonçant lui gratouiller les oreilles de manières douce sans le réveiller. Le kiki chat se mit à ronronner et à pousser des petits « nya~~ » de plaisir tout en continuant sa sieste.

-…Chat…HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, cria Gilbert en devenant aussi blanc que leur prof principal, y'ai peur des chats !

-Mais t'as quel âge espèce de tapette ! Beugla Lukas.

-Pareil que toi sale blond !

-Hein ?...Nyaaa, bailla le chat en se levant pour dévoiler un corps tout à fait humain. Bon ok, il avait de grosses griffes à la place des doigts et une queue de chat mais c'est un humain ! D'accord il dit nya et une boite de thon vient d'être découverte dans un tiroir mais c'est un humain. Il portait une tunique noire avec une sorte d'ornement qui se terminait par de gros grelots clinquants sous sa blouse de laboratoire.

-Il est trop mignon, déclara Abyss en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant comme une peluche.

-Abyss, tu sais que c'est notre prof que tu câlines là, cassa Léo en lâchant ça comme une chape de plomb.

-WTF ?! NOTRE PROF EST UN CHAT ?!

-Silence je vous prie nya, tonna l'humanoïde en se tenant la tête dans l'une de ses grosses mains, mettez-vous au fond et je vais vous placer par deux selon mes désirs nya. Alors voyons voir le trombinoscope. Je vais mettre Oz et Gilbert au premier rang à gauche. Alice et Echo au premier rang à droite. Ada et Thalia au second à gauche. Andrew et Thierry au second à droite, Abyss et Zwei au troisième rang. Elliot et Sharon de l'autre côté. Ensuite nous avons Matthias et Lukas suivi par Elena et Léo. Derrière je vais mettre Philipe et Lily. Oh et j'oubliais, Vincent tu te mettras avec Alice et Echo.

-Je vous demande pardon, siffla l'élève dans le dos du professeur, son œil rouge luisant la cruauté, allons Mr Cheshire, vous n'allez pas m'éloigner de mon cher grand frère. Vous n'aimeriez pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, un accident malencontreux par exemple, continua le blondinet en faisant danser sa lame dans sa main sous l'œil flamboyant du professeur.

- On peut peut-être s'arranger, paniqua le SVT teacher. Oz, Gilbert faites une place à Vincent nyaa.

Le blond sautilla de joie jusqu'à la table de son bien aimé grand frère et s'assis à l'opposé de Oz, du côté de l'évier sur lequel…il s'endormit aussitôt.

-D'où il connaît votre nom ? Questionna Alice un peu septique.

-Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais savoir, répondit Cheshire. Je vais vous faire passer des fiches pédagogiques (1) pour savoir votre nom, votre prénom, votre adresse, votre âge, vos motivations et vos ambitions. A la suite de quoi, je vous exposerai mon programme.

-C'est déjà chiant à en crever, souffla Alice à sa voisine.

-…, déclara Echo, toujours aussi bavarde.

- J'ai horreur de la SVT, répondit Thierry à Alice pour lui éviter un vent magistral de la part d'Echo.

-Cette année nous traiterons des enjeux planétaires, de la diversité des espèces et de la constitution du corps humain.

- Pour le corps humain, ça dépend quelle partie et quel sexe, jubila Elena aussi perverse qu'à son habitude.

-Oh oui, s'exclama Sharon juste devant, en plus on a chacune deux parfait spécimens à portée de main.

-J'espères que tu ne parles pas de moi, s'emporta Elliot, vous avez vraiment un esprit perverse toutes les deux pas vrai Léo ? Euh Léo…ça va ? T'es tout rouge.

-Euh o...ou...oui, balbutia le brun, j'ai juste mal prit mon souffle.

-Mais oui, on sait que t'en meurs d'envie, susurra Elena à son oreille ce qui le fit encore plus rougir.

Heureusement pour le petit brun la sonnerie retentit, arrachant un puissant « ALLELUIA » de la part de Thierry et d'Alice ce qui leur valut leurs premiers devoirs qui consistait à écrire 500 fois : « je ne dois pas crier ALLELUIA en classe car cela dérange l'attention des autres et les oreilles du prof, surtout ça».

-Fais chier, si tu avais fermé ta gueule on n'aurait pas eu de devoir, s'énerva Thierry à l'intention d'Alice.

-DE QUOI ?! NON MAIS C'EST TOI QUI A HURLE LE PREMIER.

-Exprimer sa joie conviendrait mieux, corrigea Oz.

-TOI ON T'A RIEN DEMANDE !

-D'accord je ne dis plus rien.

- Ce prof me les brise déjà, continua Thierry.

-Mais non il est adorable, il est doux, sourit Abyss.

Les élèves de la bande qui se disputaient, c'est-à-dire Oz, Alice, Thierry et Abyss, ne remarquèrent pas qu'une autre bagarre avait lieu juste à 10 cm d'eux.

-Je ne retirerai pas le fait que vous êtes toutes les deux des obsédées, vociféra Elliot, vous avez traumatisé mon pauvre Léo, surtout toi Miss Filterwith !

-Mais pas du tout, je ne lui ai rien fait ! C'est sa faute !

-Ma faute, bafouilla Léo, mais je n'ai absolument rien dit.

-C'est pas en parole que c'est de ta faute, se justifia la blonde, c'est à cause de…oublie.

-Non non vas-y je t'écoute, insista Elliot vraiment très énervé. Tu sais quoi mademoiselle la pornographe, tu n'as plus le droit de te mettre à côté de lui.

-Il est pas à toi que je sache, se rebiffa la dite pornographe.

-Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi alors laisse le tranquille !

Les élèves ne sentirent pas que derrière la porte, devant laquelle ils se disputaient depuis leur départ de la classe de Cheshire, cachait une personne sombre qui avait tout entendu.

-Faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer, coupa Vincent en poussant la porte…sur la tête du prof.

-Putain ! Hurla le prof en se tenant le nez et en s'écroulant à genoux, je souffre !

-Oh beh mince alors.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire Vincent, le réprima Gilbert.

-Désolé grand frère, ne m'en veux pas, chouina le blond aux yeux vairons.

-Je te pardonne.

Le grand brun qui s'était écroulé au sol après ce magnifique head shot se releva et se tourna vers la classe afin de punir le fautif. Toutefois ses yeux furent bloqués sur un élève, il était brun avec des mèches rebelles de partout et avait de grosse lunettes rondes qui cachaient ses magnifiques yeux…oui j'aurais pu dire qu'il s'agissait de Léo mais c'est moi l'auteur ! Enfin bref, le truc c'est qu'ils se fixaient depuis 10 minutes et n'étaient pas décidés à arrêter.

-Bonjour Baskerville Glen, salua Léo.

-QUOI ?! GLEN BASKERVILLE C'EST LUI ! S'écrièrent tous les élèves en cœur.

-Je le croyais mort, dit Sharon.

-Non je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant, maintenant vous vous placez ou bon vous semble, SAUF, haussa t-il le ton en voyant les élèves se défoncer pour être à côté (évidemment je ne dirais pas que se sont surtout Elliot et Elena qui se battaient pour le pauvre Léo), vous, le blond qui m'avait défiguré et la grande asperge.

-On va ou alors ? Questionna Elena très dégouté par la vue d'Elliot à côté de Léo qui lui s'en foutait royal et préférait lire.

-Tout au fond ! Et vous aurez déjà du travail en supplément.

-C'est pas juste, pleurnicha la bonde en recevant un coup de coude de la part d'Elliot lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour se rendre au fond.

-Quelle idée d'être derrière la porte, railla Vincent.

Les deux blonds prirent donc place au fond et furent soutenu par un regard de Thalia et de Gilbert qui s'étaient tout deux mis ensemble le plus proche possible de la personne qui les « complétait ». Echo et Oz les soutenait aussi par une petite pensée. Philipe et Lily se foutait d'eux avec Elliot ce qui lui valut un coup de livre sur le crâne de la part de Léo.

-Comme l'a gentiment rappelé Léo tout à l'heure, je suis Glen Baskerville votre professeur de mathématiques et pour la énième fois je ne suis pas mort !

-Monsieur vous êtes homo ? Questionna Elena, bien déterminé à le faire bien chier.

-Je t'en pose des questions ?

-Oui la preuve vous venez de m'en demander une 8D.

-Punition doublée !

-La vie est injuste.

-Je tiens à ajouter que je ne suis pas le genre de prof qui aime rire ! Je ne tolèrerai aucune farce même pour le premier avril ! Je ne souris jamais et j'ai déjà fait de la taule pour meurtre alors ne me pétez pas les rouffles svp ! Sur ce vous allez me remplir la fiche.

-La fameuse fiche pédagogique 8D, s'exclama Isabella.

Au fond, Elena et Vincent mettaient des atrocités sur la feuille et le blond rajoutait des dessins de peluches dépecées au ciseau. Ce type était louche mais Elena n'en teint pas compte car maintenant ils seraient solidaires pour les maths.

-On fait notre punition ensemble ? Proposa Elena avec un énorme sourire.

-Va crever, lui répondit son voisin.

Ah oui quelle solidarité, c'est juste épique. Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, ils ont été puni ensemble mais c'est chacun sa merde. Les élèves sortirent à la sonnerie et se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour le cours d'anglais. Cette fois-si, Vincent resta en retrait, loin de la porte, et Elena choisit pour sa part de ne plus ouvrir sa trappe car la punition de maths se composait tout de même de 14 inéquations, 3 problèmes et 2 tableaux de statistiques et elle ne souhaitait pas en accumuler d'autre. Ils tirèrent donc à la courte paille pour trouver le ou la couillonne qui ouvrirait. Thalia tira le petit morceau est fut donc obligée de pousser la porte après avoir toqué afin que le ou la prof est eu le temps de bouger son cul de derrière la porte afin de ne pas la déguster et dire en cuisine qu'elle était succulente mais qu'elle manquait de sel. Toutefois, la poignée tourna d'elle-même avant que la brune ne l'empoigne. Un brun à lunettes leur ouvrit et paraissait aussi gêné qu'un lycéen passant ses oraux du BAC. Il se mit de côté pour les laisser entrer et se positionna derrière son bureau. Il redressa la tête, réajusta ses montures et se figea…

-Bon-bonjour à tous et à toutes..., débuta le binoclard.

-Monsieur vous êtes timide ou vous êtes bègue 8D? Questionna Andrew.

-On va dire les deux, déclara une voix en provenance du … PLACARD MAUDIT?!

-Professeur Xerxes?! S'écria Abyss.

-Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente Reim Lunette votre professeur d'anglais. Permettez-moi de répondre pour lui car il est très timide et c'est son premier jour parmi nous. Toutefois, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. C'est pour vous informer que qu'en vous aurez fini, vous reviendrez en chimie pour de la paperasse habituelle et Elena restera après la classe.

-J'ai fait quoi? Se lamenta la blonde.

-Tu verras bien, sur-ce au revoir mes amis, s'exclama le professeur en se jetant littéralement dans l'armoire.

-Faudra qu'on condamne cet appareil de téléportation pour fou, contesta Oz.

-Si-silence dans la classe. Vous vous mettez où vous voulez, cela m'importe peu.

Évidemment, Elliot et Elena jouèrent de leurs poings pour Léo. Reim décida donc, pour les punir, de les mettre tous les deux côtes à côtes et de laisser Léo au bon soin de Thalia.

-Elena je vais t'arracher la tête à la fin des cours.

-Et moi je vais tellement de casser la gueule que tu n'auras même plus la force de manger une salade.

- Taisez-vous tous les deux sinon je vous mets du travail en plus! Tonna le professeur.

-Bah ça sera pas la première fois pour miss Barbie, ironisa Vincent.

-T'es mal placé pour dire ça, le reprit Matthias.

-Je ne ferais pas de commentaires là-dessus, au fait Gilbert tu m'aideras, pas vrai :3?

-Oui, soupira le brun aux yeux dorés.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi vous parlez mais je peux tout de même tirer la conclusion que mademoiselle ici présente s'est déjà faites remarquée. Par qui je vous pris?

-Par celui qu'on croyait tous mort 8D, lâcha Bridgess.

-Ah Glen, déclara Reim. Et vous jeune homme, pourquoi avez-vous une punition?

-Car c'tencul...car monsieur Baskerville était derrière la porte et que je la lui est malheureusement ouverte sur le nez.

-C'est pas de chance, constata le professeur. Bon maintenant vous restez calme et vous me remplissez la fiche.

-Monsieur j'ai une question pour cette fiche, déclara Ada avec une tête de neko, pourquoi on n'en fait pas juste une et après vous vous la passez entre vous?

-Parce que c'est le premier jour et que le premier jour, un professeur ne sait pas quoi faire donc il fait cette fiche! Répondit the english teacher.

-C'est nul, se lamenta la blonde aux gros airbags.

Le cours continua lorsqu'Elena eut la bonne idée de poser la question qui tue.

- Monsieur, vous regrettez pas un peu votre nom de famille ? 8D

-Je suis né avec, je vis donc avec, rétorqua le prof sans se retourner.

-Oh d'accord, s'attrista Elena qui souhaitait lui faire avoir une réaction amusante.

Midi sonna enfin et les élèves se ruèrent au self.

-En fait j'vais pouvoir croquer quelque chose 8D, se réjouit Elena.

-Attention la morfale est là, déclara Thalia aux autres.

Ils mangèrent un truc non identifiable et qui passait au travers de la table à son contact. Ils évitèrent donc de déguster cette …chose mais c'était sans compter sur Elena qui termina toutes les assiettes sans exception en affirmant que malgré l'aspect, le truc était mangeable. Tout le monde s'attendait à la voir partir aux toilettes, mais rien. Elle se contenta juste de dire « j'ai encore faim, j'en veux encore 8D ».

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves partirent pour le gymnase afin d'y rencontrer un certain Fang. Tout le monde passa par les vestiaires mais les filles furent plus longue car aucune d'entre elles ne voulaient se changer à cause d'une putain d'armoire, qui n'avait rien à faire là et qui était entrouverte. Alice accepta d'aller refermer la porte et de jeter l'armoire en plein milieu de la cour, ce qui provoqua un magnifique fracas. La brune ne remarqua pas qu'au milieu des débris il y avait un albinos à blouse de laboratoire qui agonisait.

-Salut les jeunes, je m'appelle Fang et je serai votre professeur d'EPS, je vous énonce mon programme et ensuite on va faire des tours de pistes.

Gros vent dans l'assemblée, il est sérieux le rouquin ?! Courir dehors à 13°C !

-On va faire rugby pour ce trimestre !

-Non il est pas sérieux là, lâcha Vincent.

-T'as un problème toi?!

-Pas le moins du monde ^^*.

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde se retrouva à tourner comme des cons sur un circuit de 2km et demi à ruminer contre ce prof.

-Je le hais ! Hurla Thierry.

-J'vais le tuer ! Beugla Gilbert.

-J'vais lui faire bouffer ses couilles après les avoir faites frire dans l'huileuh 8D ! Chantonna Bridgess.

-Euh tu te sens bien ? Rétorqua Philipe.

-Oui très.

-Bon c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, les avertit Fang, à la semaine prochaine 8D.

-Mais oui compte là-dessus connard, rétorqua Lukas.

Ils se changèrent en quatrième vitesse et foncèrent en français.

-Bonne nouvelle, apparemment c'est une femme =D ! S'exclama Ada.

-AMEN ! Hurlèrent les garçons en cœur.

La salle T1, retenait bien ce nom car les ennuis commencent ici. En plus, la salle était située sur un balcon dans lequel le vent s'engouffrait à sa guise. La troupe d'aliénés était juste un peu glacée face à ce froid polaire. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître une rousse aux yeux rosés-orangés.

-WTF ?! LOTTIE ! S'exclama Lily en faisant un bond de trois mètres. Je te croyais aux USA !

-Faut croire que non, rétorque sèchement l'ainée, bon vous rentrez ou vous restez dehors à vous les geler.

-C'est déjà fait, approuva Oz en grelottant et en devenant tout bleu.

La prof répondait au nom de Charlotte, elle enseignait le français, la littérature, le latin et le grec.

- Placez-vous par ordre alphabétique. On eu donc droit à : Léo et Lily, Thierry et Oz, Ada et Thalia, Echo et Elena, Philipe et Andrew, Isabella et Elliot, Vincent et Gilbert, Matthias et Bridgess, Sharon et Lukas, Abyss et Alice et pour finir Zwei toute seule.

-Voici mon programme, continua la rousse, vous allez me lire des tonnes de bouquins, faire des tonnes d'exposés et faire des tonnes de devoirs que je vais noter comme il se doit. Je vous préviens, un 10 sur 20 est pour moi une très bonne note. Bien commençons le cours et revoyons ce que vous vous rappelez du collège car c'est bien beau d'avoir eu le brevet (2), encore faut-il se souvenir de ses notions.

-Une malade cette fille moi je te le dis (3), chuchota Elliot à Isabella qui approuva avant même qu'il est fini sa phrase.

-Je vous fais passer le planning de ce trimestre, à vous d'y jetez régulièrement un œil car je ne vous rappellerez jamais les choses qui y sont marquées dessus.

-Super…, s'exclamèrent les élèves aussi déterminés qu'à l'idée de s'élancer dans le désert sans vivres.

La prof fit une morale de merde sur un sujet de merde pendant toute l'heure et les élèves s'enfuirent par la porte et certains durent même passer au travers le mur pour se hâter de sortir à la sonnerie. Direction la salle Callo et sa prof d'espagnol car oui y a au moins deux femmes dans l'équipe pédagogique 8D.

-Ouais de l'espagnol, beugla Isabella à travers le couloir, ce qui ameuta tout le bâtiment. J'vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mes racines.

-Je savais pas que tu étais espagnole, remarqua Elliot.

-Attends, t'as pas remarqué qu'elle a l'accent du chat botté dans Shrek =_=*, railla Elena.

-Tu crois que j'ai que ça à m'occuper sale blonde !

-T'es blond toi aussi alors t'es gentil et tu m'emmerdes pas è_é !

-Mais vous allez arrêtés à la fin, tenta de les raisonner Léo qui fut magistralement ignoré.

-Tu pourris déjà mon année alors que c'est seulement le premier jour mademoiselle Filterwith !

- Et toi tu m'empêches de me faire les amis que je veux avec ton caractère de merde monsieur Nightray !

-Je vous ordonne de vous calmer, retenta Léo qui fut à nouveau ignoré.

-A la fin des cours, on s'explique !

-Pourquoi pas ici même et maintenant ?! T'as peur !

-Surtout pas d'une garce de ton espèce !

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI ! J'EN AI PLEIN LE CUL DE VOUS ENTENDRE BRAILLER POUR MOI DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE LA JOURNEE ! MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS CALMEZ, VOUS FAITES LA PAIX ET SURTOUT VOUS ME LAISSEZ VIVRE ! Hurla Léo, hors de lui, en pressant le pas.

-o_o

-o_o

-Léo, attends moi, s'écria Elliot en le rattrapant.

- Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux plus te parler !

-T'y sera bien obligé…, marmonna Elliot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

-Moi, mais rien du tout, lui sourit Elliot.

-Bon allez, on arrête les disputes et on va en cours, sautilla Alice.

Elena se fit petite et passa à côté de Léo avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte de la classe, salua la professeur et prit place loin des autres sous le regard ébahit de Léo qui regrettait d'y être allé aussi fort.

-Euh…bien le bonjour je m'appelle Shelly Rainsworth et je suis votre professeur d'espagnol. Mademoiselle rapprochez-vous, la convia la prof.

-Non ça ira, refusa Elena en se séchant les yeux.

La professeur termina son cours et discuta avec sa fille, permettant ainsi aux autres élèves de discuter entre eux pendant le temps qu'ils leur restaient. Certains comme Thierry et sa bande évitèrent de se masser autour d'Elena, préférant la laisser seule pour le moment. Elliot empêcha Léo d'aller la voir en le tenant fermement par le bras.

-Avant dernier prof, l'histoire géographie ! S'exclama Matthias.

Les élèves partirent donc dans l'avant dernière salle. Zut, le prof est un homme ! Bon tant pis, y a moins quelques filles qui seront contente, peut-être même voir quelques garçons, qui sait…Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si le prof est mignon, tenez imaginé un grand blond aux yeux verts avec une immense tresse lui arrivant en dessous des fesses et une orange en bouche. Ses vêtements ? Une grande veste bleue-verte avec un pantalon que si vous trouvez plus blanc vous me prévenez, un foulard en froufrou, enfin bref le canon parfait…ah excusez moi, on vient de m'informer que je viens de faire la vrai description du prof. C'est pas grave. Mais bon vous savez qu'ici c'est Pandora Hearts et que dans Pandora Hearts tout personnage blond appartient à la famille des…

-JACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK ^o^, hurla Oz tout content de retrouver son clone.

-OZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ^o^, s'exclama le dit Jack en le serrant.

Attention on m'annonce une forte présence de goutte style manga sur tous les autres protagonistes étant restés sur le palier.

-Bah ce sont deux blonds, cassa Léo pour détendre l'ambiance (oui sachez que l'on casse une ambiance pour la détendre).

-Oh pardon je ne vous avez point vu, s'alarma le blond (le grand pas le petit). Placez vous je vous pris ^^. Je me prénomme Jack Bezarius et je serai votre professeur d'histoire géographie. Je suis attristé de voir autant de jolies jeunes filles car je ne peux malheureusement ouvrir mon cœur à toutes. Mais toutefois sachez que mon cœur a une pensée pour chacune d'entre vous.

Et hop un petit clin d'œil foireux et une rose sorti de nulle part comme celle d'Oz.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH, s'exclamèrent toutes les filles.

-Monsieur, qui nous prouve que vous n'êtes pas gay ? Questionna Elena.

-ça y est, elle se sent mieux, rétorque Vincent.

-Moi gay ? Non sinon je m'en rappellerais et je ne serais pas en train de faire la cour à ces ravissantes demoiselles.

Passons l'incroyable cours d'histoire qui faillit terminer en cours de natation vu la forte présence de bave sur le planché. Je plains le concierge. Rien à dire de plus mis à part que les garçons durent presque tirer les filles par la peau du cul pour les faire sortir de la classe, car oui sachez qu'une fille amoureuse ne lâche pas le morceau aussi facilement et quand je dis le morceau, c'est parce que ces demoiselles en fureur c'étaient agrippées aux jambes du blond qui lui rigolait comme un crétin. Finalement après une lutte acharnée accompagnait de plusieurs guiliguili, nos fangirls finirent toutes aplaties au sol à râler. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait cette scène car le cadavre avait lui aussi eu droit à cette comédie (je parle de Glen là pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas suivis).

ENFIN ! Le dernier enseignant à visiter était en vue mais quelque chose perturbait Elena, une mystérieuse boule au ventre lui était apparue et la gênait fortement. Elle avait donc choisie de s'arrêter boire un coup et de laisser les autres poursuivre leur chemin. Après s'être rafraîchi, elle retrouva tout le monde…dans un pur état de panique totale.

-Vous vous sentez bien ? Je vous avez dit que je partais boire un coup.

-C'est pas ça ! Ne pousse surtout pas la porte, la prévint Oz et Alice.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Y avait un problème, que Oz et Alice panique je le conçois mais que Vincent et Elliot la regarde comme si elle allait finir comme le voleur du donjon de naheulbeuk après qu'il est poussé la porte piégée, je suis désolée mais y a un problème.

Ne prêtant nullement attention aux avertissements de ses camarades, elle poussa la porte…

-NON CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE DITES MOI QUE JE RÊVE !

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

FINI 8D ! J'espère que cela vous a plus et que ce n'était pas trop long :/.

PS : Je ne me suis pas relue (et vue la taille du chapitre je ne suis pas très motivée xD).

(1). Y en a une qui devrait se reconnaître xD.

(2). Pour celles et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore passés, ne le prenait vraiment pas mal mais je vous assure que ma prof de français a été comme ça.

(3). Parole de Ron Weasley dans Harry Potter 1 xD.

Reviewwwwwwwww svp ? =3


	3. Qui a dit que les plus fou n'étaient

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Jun Mochizuki. Sauf Elena, Thalia, leurs parents et les autres élèves gentils qui suivront nos héros.

Un grand merci à Elliot the best et à Zororonoa-kun pour vos review 8D. Oui il y aura encore de la dispute Elliot-Elena et oui il y aura toujours des apparitions d'armoires maudites.

Bon je suis à la bourre mais je pense que les personnes qui me suivent doivent être habitué xD.

**PS : Tout le scénario a été modifié, je ne raconterai plus les passages en cours. Je tiens à prévenir que la fic va être renommée en « Fragments de Destinée» et le résumé sera également modifié. La touche humour restera mais de nombreux genres vont s'ajouter, les voici : Romance, Angst, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery et Suspense (en gros c'est un général).**

**PS1 (pas la console, vous vous en doutez bien) : Comme le scénario change, les personnes incarnant des OC perdent leur crédibilité, ils ne sont plus dans la fic car je ne raconte plus de vrais histoires mais une nouvelle complètement imaginé. Si je reviens à faire des chapitres comme les deux précédents, je vous avertirez, cela voudra dire que je nous remets dedans le temps de l'épisode. Seules certaines personnes vont demeurer dans la fic mais je tairais les noms.**

**PS2 : Il n'y aura plus de smiley (sauf pour les parties Facebook ou sur commande).**

**PS3 : Voici le nouveau résumé que vous verrez sur le site : Une rentrée banale au lycée Pandora qui se transforme en un mystère qui va lier le passé, le présent et le futur d'une poignée d'élèves. Inutile de fuir la boucle infernale du temps, on n'échappe pas à son destin ni à ses cauchemars les plus sombres. L'unique solution : se serrer les coudes.**

**Ps4 : le début du PS et le PS3 sont inutile vu que les changements auront déjà eu lieu quand vous lirez ceci XD.**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 3 : Qui a dit que les fous n'étaient pas les plus sains d'esprit ?

Oui un rêve, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, était-elle vraiment condamnée à passer une année en compagnie de toutes ces personnes ? Entre son amie de toujours qui se détournait d'elle et qui préférait passer du temps avec Oz, son premier coup de cœur qui lui était interdit d'accès pas son rival ainsi que les autres qui ne savaient comment l'aborder, elle se sentait prise dans un étau. De plus, de nombreux professeur ne la portaient déjà pas dans son cœur. Cette journée qui pour elle s'annonçait parfaite, avait viré au chaos. Mais ce qui se présentait devant elle était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase car oui à partir de maintenant elle allait devoir se confronter à « lui » qui ne l'aimait pas non plus.

En entendant les protestations en provenance du couloir, il se retourna, faisant valser ses longs cheveux rouges pour planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune fille. Son sourire, masqué par son large éventail en fer, laissait paraître toute la satisfaction d'un gamin capricieux qui avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il l'avait comme élève, à sa merci, et jura intérieurement de la faire souffrir dès l'instant où elle prendrait place sur la chaise de classe.

-Bien le bonjour mademoiselle Filterwith, la salua Barma avec son éternel calme plat, veuillez prendre place je vous pris et dites à vos camarades de rentrer, je ne vais pas les manger.

-« Il est très calme, pensa Elena en se dirigeant vers la porte, ça cache quelque chose. Je ferai mieux de rester sur mes gardes ».

-Bien comme vous devez le savoir, vu que c'est la seconde fois que vous me voyez, je suis Rufus Barma et je serai votre professeur de philosophie. Je suis sincèrement désolé que certaine personne me déteste mais sachez que je compte remédier rapidement à cette vague de rebellions, si bien que mademoiselle Filterwith aura déjà un sujet à me rendre pour la semaine prochaine, estimez vous heureuse que je vous laisse autant de temps. Si Madame la Directrice ne m'avait pas ordonné d'être généreux avec vous, vous auriez eu à me remettre ce projet pour demain.

-Mais…

-Protester ne fera qu'aggraver votre cas, trancha le rouquin. Si vous continuez je préviendrai vos parents.

Elena se crispa à ces mots mais n'afficha aucune expression qui aurait pu la trahir devant son « ennemi ». Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-« Pas très insistante, pensa Barma, aurais-je touché la corde sensible ? »

Le cour du rouquin fut l'un des seuls qui se passa calmement mis à part un compas non identifié qui termina sa course dans la main de Gilbert qui hurla à s'en décrocher les poumons. Vu le rire de grosse sadique d'Alice, le coupable fut identifié sur le champ. Le professeur se contenta de soupirer et lançait de temps en temps des petits regards à la girafe qui était limite au bord du suicide. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde parti. Elena fut l'une des dernières à sortir vu qu'elle marchait au ralentit complet. C'est vrai quoi, quand un cours te fais chier, généralement t'es le dernier à sortir c'est bien connu.

-Miss Filterwith ? L'interpella l'adulte.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez encore m'humilier ? Sanglota la jeune fille, allez-y, je m'en moque. Avec la journée pourrie que j'ai eue, rien ne me fera plus tomber au fond du gouffre.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous rabaisser encore une fois, mais plutôt pour vous prévenir. Ne me regardez pas comme ça je vous pris. Je tiens juste à vous mettre en garde contre Xerxes Break, ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais s'il-vous-pait restez loin de lui. Il en va de votre sécurité mentale et physique.

-Euh si vous le dites professeur, déclara Elena en sortant.

Les élèves se rendirent donc comme prévu chez le psychopathe albinos afin de recevoir de nombreux papiers et la précieuse carte…pas celle du trésor du lycée vous vous en doutez bien bande de zouaves, je parle de celle de la cantine : rose pour les demi-pensionnaires et bleu pour les externes.

-Rebonjour à tous mes mignons petits lapins en sucre d'orge fourré au caramel et aux éclats de noisettes enrobé dans une mousse à la pistache incrusté de morceaux de chocolat au lait, les salua le prof en gigotant ses manches deux fois plus grandes que ses bras.

-Il a pas trouvé plus long comme surnom ? S'exaspéra Elliot.

- Prenez place, j'ai plein de chose à vous donner.

-Vous savez que vous nous gardez plus tard que prévu, contesta Thierry en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

-Oui mais ça n'as pas d'importance, lâcha le prof. Alors j'ai votre emploi du temps avec le planning des semaines paires et impaires, un papier pour une sortie qui aura lieu dans longtemps mais que comme j'ai la flemme de porter les papiers, vous les prenez maintenant. Il y a également de la documentation pour vos parents, votre carnet de correspondance, qui j'espère ne sera pas bourré de faute d'ici deux jours. Ensuite vient la fameuse carte de cantine et pour finir un dossier sur votre orientation.

-Ouais en gros c'est une fiche pédagogique mais en plus gros et en plus chiant, déclara Vincent.

-Toi fermes la, cassa le prof, qui bizarrement détesté déjà le blond aux yeux bordeaux et mordorés. Oh et j'ai crée un groupe Facebook pour notre classe, n'oubliez pas d'y passer afin de ne pas rater des annonces importantes que j'aurais oublié de dire en classe. Je vous mets l'adresse au tableau. Bien tout le monde dehors maintenant, sauf mademoiselle Filterwith bien sur.

-A plus tard Monsieur, beugla Lukas.

-Bien maintenant à nous deux, débuta l'albinos, qui après avoir sourit comme un gros bêta, pris un air méga sérieux après que le dernier élève soit parti. Tu sais quelque chose que je sais.

-Euh…Non monsieur je ne sais pas ce vous savez et que je devrais savoir.

-Mais si, ce matin, tu n'as pas découvert quelque chose sur moi ? Sourit Break en tirant une tête qui faisait un peu peur.

-Vous êtes fou mais ça ne doit pas dater d'hier votre folie, trancha Elena.

-Ah oui ? Et ça c'est quoi ? Rétorqua le prof en retirant sa mèche pour dévoiler une orbite vide. Tu as découvert le problème de mon œil gauche.

-C'est marrant j'allais justement vous en toucher deux mots, s'exclama la jeune fille qui se décomposait sur sa chaise sans pour autant être impressionnée par le gouffre sur son visage.

-Vois-tu j'ai perdu cet œil il y a longtemps lors d'un…malencontreux accident. Mais un autre problème cohabite avec celui-ci : mon œil valide devient aveugle. C'est là que tu interviens.

-DE QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes maboul, je ne vais pas vous filer un de mes yeux pour vous faire plaisir ! Surtout que je porte des lentilles !

-T'as mal compris, rit le professeur en voyant la face paniquée de son élève, je ne veux pas de ton œil. Tu imagines ton œil bleu avec mon œil rouge sang ? Quelle horreur. Enfin bref, ce que j'attends de toi c'est une tâche plus complexe encore. Je veux que tu remplaces mon œil gauche, qu'à travers toi je vois tout. A partir de maintenant nous sommes connectés et ne répète à personne ce qui c'est passé ou tu en payeras les conséquences.

-Vous voulez dire quoi exactement par « en payer les conséquences » ? S'inquiéta Elena en repassant aux paroles de Barma, lui conseillant vivement d'éviter son prof de science.

-Mais rien du tout, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, ordonna Break en se retournant.

La jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou et se retrouva dans la cour où Oz, Gilbert, Vincent, Thalia, Thierry, Lukas, Elliot et Léo étaient restés afin de savoir ce qui c'était passé.

-Alors, the verdict ? Commença Oz avec son air de couillon suprême.

-Il m'a juste conseillé de ne pas mal juger Mr Baskerville et Mr Barma, mentit-elle.

-Tu mens sinon il m'aurait appelé aussi, railla Vincent.

-Il t'a renvoyé, jubila Elliot.

-Non, souffla Léo de manière inaudible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Nightray, persifla l'élève, je suis encore là pour ton plus grand bonheur.

-Dis nous tout, insista Vincent.

-Mais occupez vous de vos oignons merde ! Tempêta Elena.

-Calmos les gens, sourit Oz comme un gros débile, ce qui lui voulut un ELENA SHOT OF THE DEATH (et ouais y a pas Alice xD) en pleine face.

-Je me casse, vous me gavez, lâcha la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la porte sous les regards médusés des autres.

-Attends ! Ordonna Léo.

-Quoi ?! Maugréa l'adolescente.

-Non rien oublie…

Elena courut à travers les rues afin d'aboutir devant un manoir d'ébène. Elle poussa la grille, rentra et jeta violemment son sac sur un sofa du salon. Elle se fit chauffer un chocolat chaud mais fut interrompu par le téléphone.

-Allô ?

-Ma chérie, c'est maman, comment ça c'est passé ? Ton premier jour a été aussi parfait que tu l'avais annonçais ?

-Ça…aurait pu être mieux…, déclara l'adolescente.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta sa mère, tes camarades sont méchants ? Tes professeurs sont étranges ?

-Non, je pense que c'est moi qui gêne…

-N'oublie pas ce que nous avions convenu, tu dois calmer ton hyperactivité. Si jamais tu venais à être renvoyée, tu irais en pension.

-Je sais maman, hoqueta sa fille.

-Sinon, tu as de jolis garçons ? Y en a pas un qui te plais ?

-MAMAN ! S'empourpra sa fille qui rougissait derrière le combinait, ce n'est que le premier jour et puis je ne suis pas intéressée pour le moment.

-Mais oui, mais oui, ta voix te trahis, rit sa mère.

-…Ils sont tous mignons si tu veux savoir mais aucun ne m'attire.

-Ah d'accord. Au fait, ton père a appelé et il ne rentrera pas avant trois ou quatre mois. De mon côté, n'espère pas que j'arrive plus tôt.

-T'inquiète pas maman, je suis habituée. Bon je te laisse, il faut que je me mette dans le groupe Facebook de la classe avant que mon prof principal ne me bloque l'accès et je dois faire14 inéquations, 3 problèmes, 2 tableaux de statistiques et un devoir de philo.

-Déjà ?! S'étonna l'ainée.

-Non, se sont des punitions, avoua honteusement la cadette. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-…Bon d'accord, à plus mon petit chat.

Elena raccrocha. Ses parents étaient toujours en voyages d'affaires, la laissant seule presque tout le temps. A force elle était habituée et n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle alluma son portable ADER, qui en avait bien chié pendant ses 6 années de bons et loyaux services (1), et se connecta. Elle fut étonnée en voyant toutes les demandes d'amies de ses camarades. Elle remarqua également qu'elle était la dernière à adhérer au groupe. Elle accepta toutes les demandes sauf celle de son professeur de chimie qui lui en envoya une autre accompagnée d'un petit mot : « Ne fais pas n'importe qwa 8D ! ». La jeune fille soupira d'exaspération et alla sur le groupe.

Xerxes Break the best scientist ever : Alors mes petites chouquettes, comment vous avez trouvé ce premier jour ? =D

Vincent : Faut voir quelle matière -_-'''.

Philipe : C'était de la merde =D.

Oz : Je me pose de nombreuses question sur les orientations sexuelle de certains prof =0.

Gilbert : J'ai cru que Barma était une femme =_=''.

Alice : C'est toxique la bouffe à la cantine O_O''' !

Thierry : Le professeur Cheshire est issu d'une naissance zoophile j'en suis sûr O_O !

Sharon : Glen c'est bouffé la porte =D.

Lukas : Jack est moche ! è_é

Abyss : T'es jaloux :p.

Elliot : Y en a une qui me fait déjà chier.

Elena : Je t'emmerde connard è_é !

Xerxes Break the best scientist ever: On reste poli mon sucre d'orge =D.

Léo : Je me suis emporté et j'ai tordu mon meilleur ouvrage…

Elliot : Je confirme, le trou à la forme de mon crâne 8D.

Lily : Je vais me pendre, ma sœur est ma prof T.T.

Matthias : Y a pas assez de profs femmes T.T.

Isabelle : J'ai rien à dire.

Bridgess : Moi non plus.

Andrew : =D.

Thalia : Je suis impatiente d'aller en cour demain ^o^.

Ada : Pourquoiu onb ne peutr pasd mettre « j'aime pasd » ?

Zwei : Et toi pourquoi tu fais plein de fautes ?

Ada : C'estr ma poitrine qui rebonditr sur le klavier =D.

Echo :…

Elena : Bon je vous laisse, j'vais faire mes punitions T.T.

Gilbert : Te plains pas j'ai fait celle de mon frère =_=.

Vincent : Je t'aime grand frère 8'D.

Sale Glen, sale mathématiques, sale Vincent ! En plus d'être une quiche en maths voilà quelle doit se taper un devoir de philo sans aucunes notions. En plus le sujet n'avait rien à voir avec de la philo : pourquoi me haïssez vous ? La réponse est simple : Je vous hais, point barre. Malheureusement, il fallait aux moins 1000 mots…et il se disait avoir été généreux sur le sujet ?!

Elena fit du mieux qu'elle put elle alla se doucher.

-Quelle journée, soupira t-elle. « Y en a pas un qui te plait ? », elle rougit en repensant à cette remarque. Si, il y en avait un, mais un grand con, lui barrait la route. C'était quoi son problème à lui ? Demain c'est décidé, je dis à Léo ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! …Mais comment faire ? J'ai était un peu sèche tout à l'heure…Oui bon je verrai.

Après avoir mangeait et regardait la Tv, Elena partit se coucher en ressentant un léger mal de tête.

Le lendemain, la nuit n'avait pas été rose pour tout le monde.

-J'ai mal dormi, bailla Thierry d'une façon peut distinguer, c'est-à-dire la bouche grande ouverte sans mettre la main.

-On s'en fou, coupa Philipe.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Léo ? Questionna Elena en arrivant, la main sur les tempes.

-Il me semble qu'il est allé à la bibliothèque avec Elliot, répondit Ada.

-« Pourquoi est-il toujours fourré avec cet idiot ? »

La jeune fille prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle se mit à courir pour y arriver plus vite et percuta quelqu'un par mégarde.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention ?! Tonna Elena.

-Vous me demandez de faire attention ? Rétorqua la voix moqueuse et venimeuse de Rufus Barma, c'est bien vous qui m'avez percutée comme une furie.

-Ah ! Monsieur Barma, paniqua Elena, toujours à terre en secouant les bras.

-Eh bien ne restez pas étendu au sol, rétorqua le prof de philo en lui prenant la main et en la remettant sur pied.

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait tomber ! Rétorqua t'elle en retirant sa main d'un coup sec.

-C'est vous qui ne faites pas attention ! Au passage, votre devoir je vous pris.

-Je l'ai laissé dans mon sac.

-Alors allez me le chercher.

-Mais je dois sauver mon amour là et ça urge !

-Rien à foutre.

-Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ?!

-Si mais je veux mon devoir, ordonna le prof en cachant ses pommettes rouges derrière son éventail en fer.

-Bon d'accord je vais le chercher, accepta l'élève en reprenant la direction de la cour.

-Tu reviens déjà ? Questionna Thalia.

-J'ai percuté l'autre rouquin dans le couloir.

-Cassos, railla Vincent.

-Tu veux que je dise à Glen que tu as filé tes devoirs à ton soumis de grand frère ?

-T'oseras jamais, il t'effraye trop.

-Tsss…, furent les seules paroles d'Elena qui prit son travail et qui alla le remettre à son sadique de prof.

-Enfin vous arrivez, souligna t-il.

-J'ai eu un ralentissement.

-Décidément votre vie est une embûche en elle-même, conclu Barma.

-Merci ça me touche énormément, sourit l'élève qui bouillait intérieurement.

Le rouquin regarda le résultat du travail de la jeune fille et se désintégra sur place au fil de la lecture, cette sale petite peste le haïssait énormément. Il avait bien envie de lui envoyer un bon coup de son fidèle éventail mais stoppa son geste en apercevant le visage larmoyant de son élève. De plus, en repensant à son moment de faiblesse de la vieille, ses traits s'adoucirent sur le champ. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, la décoiffant au passage, avec un sourire amical avant de continuer sa route.

-…..PUTAIN MES CHEVEUX ! Hurla t-elle avant de partir.

Elle arriva devant la grande porte de la bibliothèque que l'on ne pouvait pas rater grâce à son gros panneau « LIBRARY ». Elle poussa légèrement la porte lorsque deux voix se firent entendre.

-Arrête Léo, tu commences à me prendre la tête avec elle ! Tonna Elliot.

-C'est toi qui a commencé à m'en parler ! rétorqua le brun.

- Repense à tous les moments que tu as vécus avec « elle » ! Elena ne la remplacera jamais.

-La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien de toute cette histoire ! Tu n'étais pas là quand cela s'est produit, alors ton jugement, tu te le gardes ! Pleura Léo, qui s'écroula à genoux.

- Eh, je t'ai assuré que tout cela ne se reproduirait jamais, fais moi confiance, susurra Elliot à son oreille, je te ne quitterai jamais, je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Je veux l'oublier ! Autant elle que lui ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aurais aimé ne plus exister à ce moment ! Continua de pleurer Léo qui agrippa la chemise d'Elliot et qui y nicha son cou pour sentir la chaleur de son amie.

-Tu as ma parole que je ferai tout pour que tu oublies.

-Alors laisse la m'approcher, chuchota Léo au bord de l'assoupissement.

-Hors de question ! C'est à moi que revient la tâche de t'aider, pas à elle.

Le jeune garçon ne l'écoutait même plus, maintenu entre la fatigue de ses nuits blanches à pleurer et à être sans cesse frappé par ces images.

Elena était totalement estomaquée derrière la porte. Léo souffrait et personne n'était au courant. Si elle n'avait pas croisé cet abruti de rouquin, elle aurait entendu le début.

-Son enfance n'a pas été rose, déclara une voix en provenance de derrière, il a eu bon nombre de problèmes qui l'ont lourdement affecté.

-Qui va là ?! Paniqua l'élève qui, d'après le règlement, ne devait pas se promener dans les couloirs.

-A ton avis ? Chuchota la personne qui se mit à sa hauteur, c'est ton ange gardien, celui qui a réussi à convaincre Barma de ne pas être sévère avec toi.

-Professeur Xerxes ! C'est madame la directrice qui a ordonné au professeur Barma de ne pas être trop sévère.

-Non, c'est moi, souffla le chimiste.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Questionna Elena afin de changer de sujet.

-J'ai senti qu'une question t'embrouillait l'esprit, alors je suis venu voir si je pouvais t'éclairer. Souhaites-tu que je t'aide ?

-C'est pas de refus.

-Je ne peux pas tout te dire car Léo nous a interdit de divulguer des informations trop précieuses le concernant lors de son inscription. La seule chose qui m'est permis de te dire c'est qu'il a énormément souffert durant son enfance, il n'a jamais connu sa famille et vit chez Elliot.

-Ah…d'accord…ça m'aide pas beaucoup…Bon je vous laisse, je dois allée rejoindre les autres et je ne tiens pas à ce que ces deux là me voient.

-Une dernière chose, coupa le professeur, dans le dos de l'élève avec une voix sérieuse, « ton mal ne fera qu'empirer».

La jeune fille fit volte face afin de regarder son professeur droit dans les yeux. Cependant, elle ne vit que du vide et la porte de la bibliothèque.

-De plus en plus bizarre ce type.

Elena partit en courant pour aboutir dans la cour et se mettre à réfléchir sur un banc.

-Réfléchit pas trop, tu vas te griller les neurones, rigola Vincent.

-Laisse la tranquille, la défendit Sharon, elle est bizarre mais ça tout le monde le sait.

-Bravo Sharon, ça va vachement lui remonter le moral, déclara Ada.

-ELENAAAA ! Hurla une voix féminine.

La précédente nommée se retourna et vit une brune aux yeux marrons qui lui faisait de grand signe de la main en sautant comme un kangourou.

-…, fut la seule réponse d'Elena.

-Ravissante demoiselle, acceptez cette fleur et mon cœur, beugla Oz.

-Euh…, répondit la nouvelle venue.

-…SONIAAAAA ! Hurla Elena en se levant pour foncer vers la brune. Elle percuta Oz au passage, qui prit son envol pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

-T'en a mis du temps à me reconnaître, l'accusa Sonia, et puis c'est qui cet andouille ?

-Un abruti, et désolée pour toi mais tu as beaucoup changé.

-Et moi on m'oublie ? S'exclama un garçon avec une crinière foncée, en piques, aux yeux noisettes.

-…, nouvelle réaction d'Elena.

-J'ai mal partout, agonisa Oz

-BRUNOOOO ! Hurla à nouveau Elena qui fonça vers le châtain en expulsant à nouveau Oz, qui avait eu le malheur d'atterrir entre elle et le garçon. Oz termina sa course dans le mur.

-Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux, où vous étiez passé ?

-Ailleurs, répondit Bruno.

-Chez ta mère, lâcha Sonia.

-T'es toujours la même, sinon vous êtes dans quelle classe ?

-La C.

-Et merde…moi je suis en E.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on envisage de changer, notre professeur principal est un gros pervers, sourit Sonia.

-Ouais, il s'appelle Oscar Bezarius, se lamenta Bruno.

-Hum hum, on vous gêne pas trop ? Toussota Andrew.

-Si tu me gênes sale bouffeur de hamburgers ! Bien, je vous présente Sonia et Bruno, de vieux amis. Sonia, Bruno, je vous présente ma bande de plouc qui me sert d'amis.

-C'est qui les ploucs ?! Tonnèrent les autres en chœur.

La cloche sonna et les cours commencèrent par l'histoire avec Jack.

-OZZZZZ.

-JACKKK.

-Putain, on va pas y avoir droit à chaque fois, soupira Thalia.

-Ouvrez vos bouquins, on va revoir vos repères, je vais vous poser des questions, mode jeu Tv !

Et un mode jeu TV, un ! (smiley à foisons).

Jack : Quels sont les évènements de 1492 ?

Zwei : La mort d'Henri IV 8D.

Oz : La chute de l'empire romain !

Jack : Bravo mon petit Ozounet =D !

Tous :…

Jack : Quel bâtiment a été pris en 1789 ?

Alice : La banque de France !

Philipe : Le château de Chenonceau !

Ada : La tour de Londres !

Sharon : La place rouge !

Oz : Ma maison ! 8D

Jack : C'est bien mon petit Oz ^^.

Tous :…

Jack : Quelle civilisation utilisait les hiéroglyphes ?

Gilbert : Les celtes !

Vincent : Les vikings !

Léo et Elena : Les égyptiens…

Jack : Non.

Tous :…

Oz : Les bébés qui ne savent pas écrire =D !

Jack : Que tu es intelligent ^o^.

Tous :…au secours u_u'''…

La sonnerie retentit, libérant tous les élèves de l'enfer des blonds.

-Mignon mais complètement débile le blond, fit remarque Gilbert.

Les élèves allèrent en anglais afin d'y voir leur bègue attitré.

-Hello teacher, how are you ? Questionna Andrew.

-I'm fine, thanks you, répondit Reim. Ça vous tente de revoir votre conjugaison ?

-Au nom professeur, je vois ça depuis la sixième, s'attrista Isabella.

-Ce sont des bases à revoir, on va aussi revoir vos irréguliers. Desquels vous souvenez vous ?

-Bite-Bit-Bitten, lâcha Thalia en prononçant bien le premier mot à la française.

-On va arrêter les révisions des irréguliers, j'ai peur de voir la suite, souffla le professeur. Passons plutôt aux pronoms. Comment dit-on « mien » ?

-…, gros blanc de la classe.

-…pas tous à la fois…

-…bzzzzzz, répondit une mouche toute sale qui alla s'écraser sur le tableau noir.

-Mouais…

Reim tendit en l'air le tout nouveau et flamboyant Ithone 5.

-IT IS MINE ! Hurlèrent les élèves hystériques

-Beh voilà, vous connaissez le mot, déclara le prof en rangeant l'objet.

-La technique super originale, s'émerveilla Bridgess. Mais ça ne marchera pas une seconde fois.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient fait berner dix fois avec la même technique.

Ils se rendirent en maths afin d'y voir leur vénéré Glen Baskerville.

-Bonjour les enfants, annonça la voix suave et caverneuse de leur prof de maths.

-Oh merde…, se cacha Elena, j'étais tellement absorbée par la philo que j'ai oublié de faire les maths.

-Je vous ai entendu mademoiselle, persiffla le Baskerville. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre. Mais attention, je ne parle de moi mais plutôt des punitions que vous allez vous prendre.

Le cours de maths était tellement intéressant que même regarder les pigeons dans la rue semblait plus palpitant et stimulant que des révisions sur les équations.

-psst, interpela Lukas aux élèves l'entourant, ça vous tente un ciné pour cet après-midi ?

-Je suis d'accord, déclarèrent Alice, Matthias, Oz, Elliot et Isabella.

-Génial faites passer aux autres.

Après la fin du cours le blond aux yeux inexpressifs fit le bilan : Alice, Matthias, Oz, Elliot, Isabella, Léo, Elena, Thalia et Vincent acceptèrent. Les autres trouvèrent une excuse pour ne pas y aller, mis à part Philipe et Lily qui dirent en toute honnêteté : « on a autre chose à faire que de supporter vos sales gueules, déjà qu'en cours c'est limite ».

C'est ainsi que tous les participants se retrouvèrent à Mourtepaille (2) avant de se rendre à la séance. L'arrivée dans le Méga CFR fut assez mouvementée quand une bataille sans fin débuta pour départager le film qui serait désigné (NDA : j'ai pris des films qui ne sont pas tous sortis au même moment, c'est juste que je suis rarement l'actu à l'affiche :p).

-Harry Potter c'est le mieux ! Tonna Elena.

-Non ! Skyfall est encore plus palpitant, se renfrogna Vincent.

-La fée clochette fait trop peur à mon goût, pleurnicha Oz.

-…

Finalement, après une demi-heure de lutte acharnée, et oui ils étaient arrivés en avance, le guichetier intervint en annonçant fièrement que pendant leur lutte, toutes les places avaient été vendues sauf celle de Twilight 4, où il restait pile le nombre de place. Les adolescents acceptèrent à contre cœur, ne voulant pas repartir comme des cassos.

Passons l'incroyable scénario de cette saga soporifique et voyons plutôt les effets qu'elle opère sur la foule.

-C'est nul, bailla Elena à moitié endormi.

-Mais comment peut-on avoir idée d'un scénario pareil ? S'indigna Vincent juste à côté d'Elena qui se servait de son épaule comme oreiller.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir vous accompagner, j'ai le jeu Alyss retour au pays de la folie qui m'attend patiemment sur Z-Box 630, se lamenta Matthias.

-Mais taisez-vous à la fin, c'est the best movie in the world, clama Oz avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Je confirme les dires des autres, tu viens d'une autre planète sale nabot, déclara Elliot avec son éternel air hautain qui énerve tout le monde y comprit Léo.

-Toi va te faire voir monsieur j'ai pas de manières sous prétexte que je suis pété de tune, gueula Oz, ce qui anima un peu la salle.

-Un peu de silence vous deux, ordonna Léo qui les assomma avec un paquet de pop corn vide. Cette saga ne vaut peut-être pas la palme d'or mais dites vous bien que quelqu'un à suer pour la faire.

-On ne lui a pas demandé de se décarcasser pou faire un truc aussi nié, rétorqua Lukas (3).

Le film se termina et quand la lumière fut, un grand nombre de la salle dormait et le reste bavait en disant des trucs genre « ouah il est trop beau Edward » ou encore « Emmett a de super muscles ! ».

-Bon que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Vincent qui en se levant, fit tomber Elena qui hurla un magnifique et distingué « PUTIN DE MERDE ! » après s'être mangée l'accoudoir du siège dans la côte.

-Un milk shake, bava Alice.

-Faire les boutiques, proposa Isabella.

Ils passèrent toute la journée en centre ville et Elena partit à son arrêt de bus afin de prendre le dernier transport qu'elle faillit louper de peu. Une fois chez elle, elle alluma son ordi pour voir les notifications du groupe qui se résumaient à Break qui rappelait de ramener la fiche du voyage et à Philipe qui en réclamait une autre après avoir précisé que la sienne avait brûlé. Elle se doucha et fit ses devoirs. Prise de fatigue, elle alla enlever ses lentilles mais fut incapable de retirer ses mains de la bordure de l'évier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ?! S'emporta t-elle.

Un flash aveuglant jaillit et elle distingua dans le reflet de la glace, juste derrière elle, une forme humaine tâchée de sang qui souriait de ses dents blanches. Quand cette personne leva les yeux, une onde frappa Elena de plein fouet et la fit durement s'écraser au sol. La jeune fille s'enfuit vers sa chambre et se stoppa devant son lit en apercevant à nouveau cet homme assis dessus, son sourire toujours afficher aux lèvres. Le violent mal de tête de la veille la reprit et ses jambes cédèrent sous l'effet de son malaise. Sa vue se troubla et elle eut à peine le temps de voir l'inconnue se mettre à genoux devant elle, poser sa tête maintenant très pâle sur ses jambes et lui murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sous la satisfaction complète de l'homme.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

FINI 8D ! Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait : 5240 mots ! Il doit y avoir plein de fautes mais bon xD.

Je sais, je suis affreuse de couper là mais c'est assez gros comme ça xD.

(1). Oui je parle de mon ordinateur perso xD. Et je dis qu'il en a bien chié car je l'ai tombé dans les escaliers, j'ai brûlé le disque et j'en passe mais bon il est toujours debout (même si hier je pensais avoir tout perdu vu qu'il ne se rallumait pas u_u'').

(2). Sans blague vous avez pas deviné ? 8D. Mais si, on y fait des grillages et le bâtiment ressemble à une hutte.

(3). NON STOP ! Fans de Twilight je vous arrête tout de suite ainsi que vos lances et vos carabines ! Oui je n'aime pas Tawilight mais je n'ai pas cherché à énerver les fans de cette saga, je rappelle que c'est une fic humour donc on le prend cool.

Je rappelle aussi que je m'absente pendant environ 2 semaine mais que j'aurais toujours mon ADER ( xD) avec moi donc si vous avez des problèmes vous savez où me trouver.

Sinon pour le Méga CFR je pense que vous avez compris aussi et pour L'Ithone 5 aussi.

Review ? =3


End file.
